In present mobile communication specifications, such as 3GPP specification, the Access Network Discovery and selection function (ANDSF) may be used to download operator policies for mobile handsets. For example, ANDSF servers may be deployed by operators centrally or in different geographical locations. A user may purchase a subscription policy from the operators and in addition, the user's mobile device needs to have Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA DM) framework in order to download the operator policies. With the deployed ANDSF server, the mobile device may establish connection by providing its geographical location information, and afterwards downloads the operator policies through the OMA DM framework. In another example, the operator policies may be downloaded through over the air (OTA) framework as well.
In the examples described above, smaller operators may find the deployment of the ANDSF servers and the use of the OMA DM framework to be expensive. Furthermore, the user may not have a data plan subscription with cellular network operators and to this end, there is a need to facilitate efficient wireless connectivity to mobile handsets such as those without data plan subscription.